


Old Traditions, New Beginnings

by LisaBasil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Non despair HPA AU, Spoilers for NDRV3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBasil/pseuds/LisaBasil
Summary: After his sister passed on, Korekiyo Shinguuji felt his capacity for loving others die with her. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the things she loved, such as her favorite holiday. And it also didn't mean that he couldn't help his classmates win over their true loves, either. But maybe, just maybe, when surprised by a new opportunity, he can let go of the past and try out a new future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish this yesterday.
> 
> I really did, and I actually had the fic finished...kind of. It was only 2,700 words then, but thanks to wifi bugging out and yesterday being a pretty bad day in general, I didn't get as much done as I hoped. And in fact, I would up writing way more than expected, heavily editing, and boom! My fic is now something I'm really proud of.
> 
> So, some quick things. This fic features three pairings I've gotten really into recently. I think all three have an interesting chemistry to them, and actually this was going to be a full-on Gonta/Nidai fic at first, with the main focus being Gonta getting help from Korekiyo. But as I brainstorned, I found I wanted to make something Korekiyo-centric. I'll definitely write Gonta/Nidai and Kirumi/Kaede in the future, but yeah, this ended up being Korekiyo's story.
> 
> Speaking of, the elephant in the room: no, Korekiyo is not an incestuous serial killer in this fic. Honestly, when writing a Hope's Peak AU, I won't have him be unless otherwise noted. The character is really interesting and cool, and the fact that they felt the need to add all that unecessary shit for shock value was just ugh. So, in this fic, Korekiyo will just admire his sister immensely, and that's it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, guys. I hope you enjoy!

"And you know? Back in the Middle Ages, people thought birds had the ability to pair people together. That's why Saint Valentine is associated with birds."

"Uh huh..." Korekiyo tried to take notes on what Miyadera was saying, but as he was only five, he could only write scribbles. But that didn't mean he was any less invested in what his big sister was telling him. Miyadera was so smart. She did so well in her junior high school, as all her academic trophies in her room demonstrated. Someday he wanted to know as much as she did.

Miyadera sighed, looking out the window dreamily. "I really love Valentine's Day, you know? I get to give chocolates to all my friends."

"I bet you have a hundred boyfriends..." Korekiyo marvelled, and Miyadera laughed.

"Now, Why would you think that?"

"'Because you're pretty."

"Aww...maybe someday I'll get a hundred boyfriends. Then I'll get a husband and live in a big fancy house. And you can visit every day."

"Will you have a swing set? I like swings."

She laughed again. "You better believe it, Korekiyo. I'll have twenty, all for you. And then we-"

She couldn't speak, as she started coughing. It wasn't a small cough either, it was another fit. Korekiyo frowned. Those were never good. They meant Miyadera would have to back to the hospital. He didn't like hospitals. The air conditioners made it cold. Too cold.

Miyadera stopped coughing, and smiled weakly at him. "I can't wait to start studying anthropology. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "Anthropology means I study people and cultures. Just like how I study Valentine's Day. You know, I have an idea about people. Want to know?" He nodded. Miyadera smiled, leaning in as if telling a secret. "I think all people are beautiful. That everyone has a beauty to them. Even when things are bad, they always find ways to bring beauty out of it. I think that's wonderful."

"I do too." 

Miyadera smiled. "Someday, you and I may work together. Wouldn't that be fun?"

He nodded, more excited. He would love to work with his sister. 

"But first..." Miyadera opened her desk drawer, pulling out a small box. "Surprise! I made you chocolates!" She gave the box to Korekiyo, who opened it up to find little chocolates in the box. They were shaped like little birds.

"There are four kinds of chocolates girls give on Valentine's. Cho-giri-choco is for people you really don't wanna give chocolate to."

"Like air conditioners."

"...yes. Then there's giri-choco, for just friends."

"Like...like...umm..." He couldn't think of friends he could give chocolates to.

"Like classmates. Tomo-choco is for girls given by girls, so girls get nice gifts too."

"Ohhhh."

"Then finally, Honmei-choco, given to people you really care about. Usually, they go to people you are in love with. Like a boyfriend or husband." Miyadera smiled. "But I wanted to give one to you. So you know how good honmei-choco is. Someday you'll get to try it from someone who likes you."

Korekiyo stared at the chocolate, then tried one. Miyadera watched with a smile. "Well?"

Korekiyo looked up and smiled back. "It's sweet. Very, very sweet."

\---------------------

Miyadera Shinguuji didn't live long enough to graduate junior high school. She died her third year, and with her, a bit of Korekiyo died with her. She was his role model, his idol, and to lose her was a huge blow to him at the young age of seven. He'd always been an antisocial boy, and losing Miyadera closed him off even more. Friendless and lonely, he ended up finding comfort in only one thing: Anthropology. He was going to make sure Miyadera's name lived on, and to do so he was going to prove her theory. Their parents' money couldn't save her life, but it could help Korekiyo travel all over the world, studying cultures and folklore of all kinds, in the hopes of someday getting Miyadera's name remembered forever. 

And it seemed the chance was very near, as Korekiyo's exploits landed him in Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Anthropologist. And now was his first year of school, with his classmates, Miyadera's holiday coming up soon. Unfortunately, his classmates were...less than enthusiastic.

"Give gifts to men?! Ha!" Tenko Chabashira shook her head, as if finding it the most ridiculous idea in the world. "The only chocolates Tenko will give boys are cho-giri-choco!"

"Eh? Why give chocolate to each other, anyway?" Angie Yonaga asked. "Angie will be giving all chocolate as a blood sacrifice to God!"

"If you ask me, Valentine's is a total sham!" Kaito Momota stood up from his desk, fist clenched, passionate about this as he was about everything. "It's just a silly excuse to sell chocolate! Why even-"

"It's more than just that, Momota."

Kaito paused his rant, looking to Korekiyo. "Huh?"

Korekiyo looked up from his notebook, where he jotted notes from observing his classmates. Suddenly the stories Miyadera told so long ago came back as he recited, almost mechanically, "Valentine's Day started as an homage to the Catholic Saint Valentine, who was executed for marrying Christian couples in Rome, which was illegal at the time. There is a legend that while he was imprisoned, he gave sight to the jailer's blind daughter, and on the day if his execution gave her a note signed, 'Your Valentine.' If anything, it's more of a religious holiday, but in the Middle Ages they promoted it as a day of love, mostly so that no one would celebrate the pagan holiday Lupercalia, which falls on February 15th."

"That's really...interesting..." Kaede Akamatsu said, nervously tapping her fingers on her desk. Once again Korekiyo was getting caught up in his stories, but this one he couldn't stop. After all, it was about her holiday.

"Saint Valentine himself is in fact not the patron saint of love alone, as many believe him to be. He is also the saint of young people, greetings, couples, travellers, bee keepers…"

"Oh! How nice!" Gonta Gokuhara chirped, trying to be encouraging, but Korekiyo continued.

"…fainting, epilepsy, and the plague too. But he's really only remembered for love, thanks to the holiday. And did you know,the way he was executed was-"

Ryouma Hoshi started having a coughing fit. Immediateky Korekiyo dropped the conversation, whipping his head to the tennis player, only to find it was nothing serious as Ryouma nodded towards their classmates-most of them looked rather freaked out, to put it nicely. It was time to stop. "My apologies," the anthropologist said. "I...went off on a bit of a tangent."

"Aww, it's okaaaay! Angie was very happy to learn Valentine's is a religious holiday! Everyone, make sure to keep God in mind as you give offerings of chocolate!"

"Sure thing…" Rantarou Amami smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So, I saw this display in the store the other day. Like an amusement park, with chocolates on roller coasters and a ferris wheel…"

That seemed to fix it. Korekiyo watched his classmates talking about Valentines, and started taking notes on his observations. As it should be. They talked, he observed. He really needed to work on being less vocal about folklore, it frightened everyone away. Well, almost everyone.

"You don't get a lot of chocolate, do you."

Korekiyo looked up, rather surprised by the comment, and surprised that Maki Harukawa had turned around in her seat to face him, and was actually talking to him. Surprising, really, considering how distant she was. And when she wasn't distant, she tended to be extremely sharp tongued, almost on par with Miu Iruma, but far less vocal about it. She and Miyadera would never have gotten along, which was why he didn't spend much time talking to her. And now that she confronted him, Korekiyo didn't really know what to do.

"Er…" He hesitated on answering the question. "No, I'm afraid I don't. I…leave earlier on Valentine's, so there really is no point." That was true, but also...he didn't get much chocolate, or even good chocolate. Ever since that box Miyadera gave him, Korekiyo had never gotten homemade chocolates from anyone.

Maki kept her stern expression on him, studying him, and Korekiyo for once felt rather…uncomfortable. What was she thinking? He guessed Maki was thinking something along the lines of, 'I could see why.' Unsurprising if that were the case; he knew he was a pariah even here at Hope's Peak.

"Hm." She turned away, looking out the window. Korekiyo let out a sigh of relief, glad the scrutiny was over. Maybe now he could go back to...what. As if it had materialized out of nowhere, Korekiyo found a bundle of straw rope now on his desk, tied up prettily with a red ribbon. How peculiar... A note was attached, and he read it-or at least tried to, the penmanship was horrible. Even so, he could make out 'Meet me in the kitchen please.' He already knew who wrote it based on the deplorable calligraphy alone, and even if he didn't, the way the SHSL Entomologist was hunched over, glancing at him constantly, made it so painfully obvious. Sighing, Korekiyo picked up the ropes and left for the kitchen, wondering why Gonta wanted to meet with him at all. The two of them were never really close, so to speak, but then again, Korekiyo had never gotten close to anyone after losing Miyadera. What Gonta could possibly need from him, he couldn't guess.

The smell of chocolate was so strong, it hit Korekiyo before he even arrived at the kitchen. Girls were hard at work making sweets for the next day, the tiny SHSL Cook more than happy to assist in any way he could. Not just him, however; another one of Korekiyo's classmates, Kirumi Toujou, was also helping out. That was Kirumi for you-the SHSL Maid always helping others. Why couldn't Gonta have asked her? And speak of the Devil...

"Korekiyo!! Thank you so much for coming!!" Gonta called merrily, smiling ear to ear. Despite his jovial demeanor, Korekiyo could detect a hint of nervousness. "Did you like the gift? Gonta knows you like ropes!"

"Yes…, er, thank you for that. But, why did you want to meet me here? And why give me the ropes anyway? It's all rather unprompted, wouldn't you say?"

"Gonta is so sorry! Gonta really should've explained first, huh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed. "A proper gentleman always makes sure to treat those who help them, so-"

"Gonta...how exactly have I helped you?"

"Oh-you haven't yet! Gonta decided to give his gift first, since this is very short notice."

"I see. Well, before I agree to help, I would like to at least know what it is you require from me."

Gonta gulped, looking around, and then froze in horror. "Not here!" Suddenly he grabbed Korekiyo by the shoulders and practically shoved him out of the kitchen. "Gonta didn't know Teruteru would be there!"

"Well, I mean…" Korekiyo rubbed his shoulder, wincing from Gonta's death grip. "He IS the Super High School Level Cook…"

"But he's also in the 77th class! What if he hears and tells?"

"Tells what? Gonta, none of what you're saying makes any sense."

Gonta took a deep breath, looking around again to make sure the coast was clear. "Gonta…wants to make chocolates. For someone in the 77th class."

Korekiyo raised his eyebrows, surprised. "For an upperclassman? Really? I didn't think you had it in you. But, you are aware that men give chocolates next month, on White Day, yes?"

"To girls who give men gifts on Valentine's, yes. But…these chocolates are different. They're for a man."

"But who could…" Then it hit him. He'd observed Gonta hanging out with someone from the 77th class a while now. "You want to make something for Nekomaru Nidai, don't you."

"Y-You know?"

"The two of you have been rather inseperable as of late. It would be impossible not to know."

Gonta nodded, now rather bashful, Korekiyo noted. "Nekomaru gets sad on Valentine's. He told Gonta the other day, Valentine's is a holiday for women to give to others, give gifts of true love. He's never gonna get the special chocolate from girls."

That Korekiyo also knew. Nekomaru Nidai was one of the few openly gay people in school, no wonder this holiday wasn't a favorite of his. "And you..want to make him something special? You do realize what honmei-choco signifies, don't you?"

"Gonta is fully aware what it is." He started to get nervous again. "That's why Gonta needs your help! You can help Gonta make perfect chocolates, right? You know so much about Valentine's, after all. Gonta also asked Kirumi, and she said she could help too!"

Korekiyo nodded, considering this. What Gonta was doing, for the man he loved...there was a beauty to it that Korekiyo couldn't help but admire-and why not help that beauty grow into something phenomenal? "All right. I can help you-!!!"

Gonta lifted Korekiyo into a bone crushing hug the second Korekiyo agreed to help. "Thank you!!! Thank you so much! How can Gonta repay you??"

"Maybe…by letting me…go..." Korekiyo gasped out, turning even more pale than usual.

"Sorry!!" Gonta gasped and released Korekiyo, who gasped for air. This was going to be a long night.

\--------------------

A few hours later, after everyone else had left with their completed chocolates, Gonta and Korekiyo were hard at work getting Nekomaru's chocolates ready. Kirumi was nearby, getting coconut shavings ready. It had taken a while for Gonta to learn cooking basics, burning everything and crying in frustration, but thankfully Kirumi was there, and now he finally had messy, yet passable chocolates to work with.

"Now, just roll the chocolate in coconut…" Kirumi demonstrated on one herself, and Gonta followed suit. "That looks beautiful, Gonta. You should be very proud."

"Really?!" He looked so excited, picking up the next piece and rolling it. He winced as it crumbled to pieces, his excitement making him careless. "You think he'll like them?"

"I'm sure he will," Kirumi said. "Nekomaru is a man of passion, I believe seeing how much effort you put into this will make him ecstatic." She picked up one of the tiny remains of the broken chocolate and tasted it. "Besides, this tastes very good."

Gonta beamed at the compliment, now trying to be careful with the chocolates. Meanwhile, Korekiyo started cleaning the counters, pleased with how well things were going. Though...he had noticed something rather off about the usually composed Kirumi. A hint of...envy?

"Say, Kirumi...are you all set for tomorrow?"

"But of course. All chocolates are ready to be given tomorrow morning." 

"All of them are non-romantic, yes? No one special this year?"

Kirumi gave a small laugh, as if the idea was absurd, thoughthe laugh sounded rather forced. "Of course not. It would be improper of me to give out something like that."

"And why is that? Because of your title? You aren't the maid of anyone at this school."

"Huh?" Gonta looked up from his chocolates. "But Gonta thought Kirumi was Kaede's maid..."

"Did you now." Kirumi looked mortified, and Korekiyo had to fight himself to not smile. "And why is that?"

"Well, they're always together, and Kirumi goes to clean the music room so often, and sometimes Gonta sees her put Kaede's things into her pocket so she can give them back-"

"Enough!" Kirumi snapped. "I won't be giving her anything more than the usual Tomo-choco. Besides...she's going to be giving her Honmei-choco to Shuuichi, so there isn't any point." The sadness in her voice bothered Korekiyo. Kirumi was an admirable young woman, she deserved to enjoy the beauty of this holiday as much as anyone else. There was no beauty in giving up.

"Really? No point in trying? Kukuku...how tragic."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Korekiyo?"

"In folklore around the world, you don't find many involved where an unrequited lover does nothing. In the story of the Bleeding Heart Flower, the young man continues to shower his beloved in gifts until he cuts out his own heart as a last resort to prove his love. The Little Mermaid surrenders her voice to earn a chance with the man she loves. Echo fought her cursed voice in order to attempt to win Narcissius. Even if these stories ended in tragedy, they would never come to be at all had there not been perserverance. I would think someone like you would never give up." He looked back down at Gonta's work. "But...perhaps I was mistaken."

Kirumi was silent for a while, but soon she moved to the cupboard and started pulling out ingredients of her own. "Kukuku..." Once again, beauty won out.

\---------------------

Eleven thirty. Their work was finally done at eleven thirty, and all three of them were relieved to finally go to bed. Kirumi and Gonta thanked Korekiyo again for his help, but Korekiyo really didn't want all the praise. He just wanted to see the natural beauty of human's win out. But now, it was time to go to his room and-

"You're up late."

Maki Harukawa was standing in front of him. He almost didn't see her; he was so tired, his usually acute senses were weakened immensely. 

"Yes. I couldn't sleep-"

"You smell like chocolate."

"How do you know what I smell like?"

"It's a strong smell, Korekiyo. Like you bathed in it or something."

"Fascinating. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to-" 

She blocked his path as he started for his room. "Why are you up so late? What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Feel free to draw conclusions where you may." He really wasn't up to explaining anything, and besides. Gonta and Kirumi were free to do what they wanted without anyone else knowing. He was merely an accomplice. "May I please go to bed? You can interrogate me after I've rested."

Maki shrugged. "Fine." She walked off to God knows where, and Korekiyo started for his room, ready to sleep. After all, tomorrow was a big day.

\------------------

Even with the sleep he did get, Korekiyo was exhausted. The chocolate making had taken a lot of time and energy, and it was all he could do to keep from falling asleep at his desk. But, he stayed awake, and for his trouble got five sets of chocolate. Himiko made an excuse about her MP being used up on Tenko's chocolates, Angie declared everyone's chocolates were given as a blood offering, and Maki...had given chocolate to everyone but him. He decided that didn't bother him, he was used to being left out. Hell, even the chocolates he did get were barely giri-choco. But, again, he didn't mind. Valentine's Day wasn't about the gifts, it was about the beauty. Speaking of, it looked like beauty was about to take form.

"Kaede, can I speak to you outside?" Kirumi asked. Korekiyo saw that the usually collected Kirumi was nervous, as she and Kaede entered the hall. Korekiyo slipped out himself, unnoticed by the two girls. He needed to see this for himself.

"Kaede, I-"

"W-Wait!" Kaede looked just as nervous as Kirumi, which was interesting. Could it be...? "I…I have to tell you something, Kirumi. I…I made these for you!" The pianist bowed, extending a small pink box. "I hope you like them!"

"Why…K-Kaede…I…I…" Kirumi took the chocolates, holding them, almost forgetting her goal herself. "Oh, I, um…" She placed the prettily wrapped red bag in Kaede's hands. "I made some for you as well. I…hope you like them."

The two girls looked at each other a long time, both very quiet, and very awkward. "Kirumi…um…would you like to get lunch later?"

"Today? I would love to…"

"YES!!!" The yell startled all three of them, and Korekiyo left the two lovebirds to see what the commotion was. He found the 77th class whooping and cheering around two students. One if them was Gonta, covering his bright red face with his hands, as Nekomaru laughed and kept an arm around him, other hand holding the box of chocolates. 

"Isn't it so wonderful?" The 77th class teacher, Chisa Yukizome, said, standing beside Korekiyo. "Nekomaru has had feelings for Gonta the longest time, and he comes in with a box of chocolates! Then Nidai asked Gonta to be his boyfriend, and well…huh?" The anthropologist was gone just as quickly as he'd arrived. Chisa paid no mind and went off to give her chocolates to her two best friends.

Having seen his handiwork succeed, Korekiyo was more than happy to head off to his own Valentine's tradition. Even if he couldn't feel love like others...it was nice to see others feel it for each other. There was a bit of warmth in him now, and he wasnow ready to being the day to an end.

But fate never works the way you want it to, does it?

"Leaving early today, too, huh?"

Korekiyo turned around, finding who else but Maki Harukawa standing there. "Yes," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I know what you did. For Gonta and Kirumi." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Gonta wouldn't shut up about you."

"He is rather talkative, isn't he. Well, yes, now you know. So If you don't mind, I would like to take my leave-"

"Wait!" She paused, not expecting her outburst to be so strong. "Before you go…wherever it is you go, can I at least treat you to lunch?"

"You want to…"

"Yes or no."

"Yes." She was so blunt… "Yes, I would enjoy that." Did he mean that? Huh. To his surprise…he did.

The two of them ended up going to a tiny cafe in town, near campus. Maki watched Korekiyo eat his panini silently, and he knew she was trying to see how he ate with his mask on. It was a secret no one else knew, or would ever know. 

"So, what made you decide to ask me out?" 

"Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't a date. You looked tired from helping those two out, I figured you could use a lunch break."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture. Though, don't you think, if people saw us together today-"

"You say that as if I care about what people think about me." Maki took a drink of her ice coffee. "If I want to go out on Valentine's, people can think whatever they want."

"Mmhmm…" Korekiyo and Maki continued to eat in silence, until Maki asked, "Say…does it bug you that you don't get nice chocolate?"

"Hmm? No, I can't say that it does. Why do you ask?"

"Well, last night, I thought you'd stayed up late to make some yourself." She said it so matter-of-factly, that it was definitely a surprise.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"How should I know? You're a weird guy, I don't know. But hearing you helped those two, I kinda felt bad, I guess." 

"So this is a pity date?"

"What did I say about this not being a date?!" She glared at him, but it wasn't a death glare or anything. Matter if fact, it was oddly adorable...wait, what? He needed to change the subject.

"I was only teasing. A weird guy like me can joke once in a while. But, to answer your question from before, no. If anything, I don't mind it. I used to get very nice chocolates, long ago. But I don't anymore."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"No…she wasn't a girlfriend." Why was he telling her this? No one knew about Miyadera. No one was close enough to know. "…She was my sister."

"Oh." An awkward pause. "…sorry about that."

"Oh, it's quite all right. She loved this holiday, you know. That's why I learned so much about it. In fact, Miyadera was the reason I delved into anthropology. She told me, so often, how beautiful she thought the world was. How beautiful people are. I wanted to study anthropology so I could prove her theory correct."

"Hm." Maki nodded, then quickly scanned the room and reached into her pocket. Under the table, she passed Korekiyo something. He looked down to find a tiny box of chocolate. "I made these last night. After you left. Like I said, don't think this means anything. I just...wanted you to enjoy some good chocolate for once."

"...Thank you, Maki." Was that a blush he saw? He could feel himself starting to blush too. Why would he do that? Strange. How very…strange. "I really appreciate this."

Lunch was over, and Maki and Korekiyo parted ways. "Whwerever it is you're going, I hope you enjoy yourself," Maki called out over her shoulder. And soon she was gone, and Korekiyo was alone again...but not for long.

Luckily, Korekiyo's stop for the day was close, as his family lived close to Hope's Peak. He didn't visit much, however. After losing Miyadera, he and his parents were never close anymore. Stopping at the local flower shop he bought some red roses, before making his way to the local cemetary.

There were a few people here in the cemetary. Mr. Suzuki was at his wife's grave, as he was every year. Some other familes milled about, as well. But Korekiyo had a specific place in mind: Miyadera's grave, right at the corner, near an old oak tree.

"Happy Valentine's, sister," he greeted, placing the roses down. "Your favorites, as always." He knelt, taking a moment to stare at the name on the headstone. "I helped two people find love. You'd like them. Kirumi and Gonta. I told you about them before, actually. They've found good people, and I'm sure you're as happy about that as I am." He hesitated, then produced the chocolates Maki gave him. "A girl in my class gave me these. Maki Harukawa. Have I told you about her? I don't think I have, I found her vices too apparent. At least, before. She has a soft side to her I didn't even notice. Kukuku…how people continue to amaze me." 

A pause. A long one. Korekiyo fumbled with the box. "I think…I may be able to move on, Miyadera. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but…I may be able to love again. Losing you…I lost a large part of me. I didn't want anyone else close. But maybe..." He smiled at the grave. "Maybe…there's a chance. It's what you would've wanted."

He could see her now, back all those years ago, laughing and telling him about Valentine's Day. He missed her. He really did. But he knew she wanted him to live for himself. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel that maybe...he could let go of the past, let go of her. And it actually didn't scare him to think that. How odd.

After saying a prayer, he got up and started off. As he did, he took one of the chocolates out of the box and ate it. He smiled to himself. 

It was sweet. Very, very sweet.


End file.
